puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikuto Hidaka
|birth_date = |birth_place = Masuda, Shimane, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |names = Ikuto Hidaka |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Animal Hamaguchi Shoichi Funaki |debut = January 21, 1997 |retired = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently performing for Pro Wrestling Zero1, where he is current NWA International Lightweight Champion. Hidaka also was the regular partner of Minoru Fujita, with whom he has held the Zero1-Max International Lightweight Tag Team and Intercontinental Tag Team Titles, making them the only team to do so. He has also worked for Extreme Championship Wrestling. Career Hidaka debuted for the Battlarts promotion after training in the Animal Hamaguchi Dojo. He first teamed with Fujita, who had debuted the same year for Big Japan Pro Wrestling, at a Michinoku Pro Wrestling event in 1998, in which they and Naohiro Hoshikawa took on also future stars Minoru Tanaka, Yoshihiro Tajiri and veteran Gran Naniwa. Hidaka and Fujita teamed several times after this, but conflicting schedules from competing for separate promotions limited their future as a team. On his own, Hidaka made an appearance in the shoot style Universal Fighting Organization promotion by Antonio Inoki, in 1999. He lost a match to Tiger Mask,in 2000 Hidaka went to America for a learning excursion in Extreme Championship Wrestling, He was not very successful as he constantly botched moves and lost almost every match during his tenure there, obviously being still unaccustomed to highspots. Commentator Joel Gertner constantly made racist remarks about Hidaka during his matches and nicknamed him "Pokémon" after the popular children's animated series. In late 2001, when Battlarts collapsed, Hidaka wandered in the Japanese independent circuit. He entered Michinoku Pro Wrestling and won a tournament for the vacant FMW Independent World Junior Heavyweight Championship, upsetting New Japan Pro Wrestling star El Samurai in the final - his first great solo victory. He made an alliance with Dick Togo, styling himself as Togo's disciple and joining him in the Far East Connection stable. As Togo and Michinoku Pro owner The Great Sasuke bickered over problems that had once caused Togo to leave the promotion before, they entered Pro Wrestling Zero1 and began to battle the active junior heavyweight roster. For a while they were successful, winning the NWA International Lightweight Tag Team title once, but as Togo wanted to keep on wrestling other independents, their team broke up just in time as Fujita was returning from an overseas excursion, which freed him to do independent dates. The combination, known as Skull and Bones, became prominent in the ZERO-1MAX/independent scene, and they have even won Pro Wrestling NOAH's GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. Hidaka once appeared with Togo and Christopher Daniels in a Major League Wrestling match in the United States in 2002, one of his rare appearances abroad. Following a crucial loss to Minoru Tanaka and Masaaki Mochizuki, another team long "defunct before it even started" due to scheduling conflicts, Hidaka and Fujita turned on each other. On January 19, Hidaka beat Fujita to win the AWA World Junior Heavyweight title for a second time. He lost the title to Mochizuki on January 23, 2008. On March 13, 2010, Hidaka made his debut for American professional wrestling promotion Evolve Wrestling at Evolve 2: Hero vs. Hidaka, defeating Chris Hero in the main event of the evening. On May 21, 2017 Hidaka along with Takuya Sugawara defeated Shinjiro Otani and Tatsuhito Takaiwa to win the NWA International Lightweight Championship. They lost the titles on January 1, 2018 to Masamune and SUGI. On June 6 Hidaka along with Fuminori Abe defeated SUGI and Masamune to win the NWA International Lightweight Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Iwami Ginzan'' (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a single knee gutbuster) **''Misty Flip'' (Sitout shiranui, sometimes while standing) **''Norainu High Kick'' (High-speed roundhouse kick) **''Shawn Capture'' (Cross kneelock, sometimes from a wheelbarrow bodyscissors position) *'Signature moves' **Belly-to-back suplex **''Hidaka Special'' (German suplex transitioned into a kneebar) **''Iguchi Bomb'' (Leg capture one shoulder powerbomb) **''La Solarina'' (Double underhook / Indian deathlock combination) **''Mariposa'' (Springboard corkscrew senton to a standing opponent outside of the ring) **Multiple kick variations **:*Savate **:*Spinning heel **:*Springboard drop to the knee of a rising opponent :*''Spider Net'' (Tornado DDT floated over into a guillotine choke) :*Springboard tornado DDT :*''SRU'' (Reverse prawn hold) :*Suicide dive :*Swinging neckbreaker *'With Minoru Fujita' **''Union DDT'' (Top rope tornado DDT by Hidaka from Fujita's shoulders) Championships and accomplishments *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Unified Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Minoru Fujita *'Kohaku Wrestling Wars' **UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Menso-re Oyaji *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' **Independent World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Tohoku Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Minoru Fujita **UWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Minoru Fujita *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Minoru Fujita *'Pro Wrestling WORLD-1' **PWF Universal Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Minoru Fujita *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Minoru Fujita (1) and Munenori Sawa (1) **NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (7 times, current) – with Dick Togo (1), Minoru Fujita (1), Munenori Sawa (1), Takafumi Ito (1), Fujita Hayato (1), Takuya Sugawara (1) and Fuminori Abe (1, current) **NWA United National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ZERO1-MAX International Junior Heavyweight Championship (5 times) (First reign as champion the championship is known as AWA/ZERO1-MAX/UPW/WORLD-1 International Junior Heavyweight Championship and second reign known as the AWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship.) **Tenkaichi Jr. (2009, 2010, 2015) *''Tokyo Sports'' **Best Tag Team (2005) - with Minoru Fujitahttp://www.purolove.com/tokyosports.php References Category:Wrestlers Category:Battlarts alumin Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 Roster Category:Dangan Yankees Category:Sword Army